User blog:MaxCrumblyRocks/Flipline: The Curse of Fireboy and Watergirl Part 5: Villain Chaos
Previous Part: User blog:MaxCrumblyRocks/Flipline: The Curse of Fireboy and Watergirl Part 4: Missing Taylor Unknown villain: Do you remember me? Taylor: I'm sick and tried of you kidnapped them, just let them go! Unknown villain: Hmm... how about no. *Unknown villain disappear with his cape* Taylor: Where did he go? *Unknown villain appears behind him* Unknown villain: Hah! Taylor: Wah! *being thrown to cage* *cage closed and locked* Unknown villain: Hahahahaha! Your unable to escape! Better luck next time- Peggy: *appears* YAH! *lands* Flipline: The Curse of Fireboy and Watergirl Part 5: Villain Chaos Unknown villain: WHAT THE?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Peggy: I'm here to save them! Unknown villain: Oh no, you don't *kicks Peggy* Peggy: OW! I'm sure you have no brain huh? Unknown villain: Fight me, I dare you. *Peggy trys to fight Unknown villain, but he dodged* Unknown villain: Ha! You cannot kill me. but I'll beat you! *Unknown villain beats Peggy* Peggy: OW! *tries to punch Unknown villain in face but he dodged* Your kidding... Unknown villain: *kick Peggy in face* Peggy: Ouch! Unknown villain: *grabs her and punches Peggy* Peggy: NOOOOOO!!! *hits ground* You....can't......win..... *faints* Unknown villain: I win... Fireboy: No! Watergirl: Why.... Unknown villain: I'm very stronger. Muhahahahahahaha. *Meanwhile* *Boomer sees him in hidden camera 03* Boomer: WHAT?! He had to beat Peggy. That's it. I'll beat him what I want. *Back to the crystal temple* Unknown villain: Time to say goodbye... FOR YOUR DEATH, PEGGY! Boomer: HEY YOU! Unknown villain: Huh?! Boomer: TAKE THIS! *shoots roman candle at him* *explodes* Unknown villain: Fine... you win... Boomer: *breaks cage to free Taylor, Fireboy and Watergirl* Watergirl: Yahoo! Unknown villain: But i'll...be...BACK!!! *gets up* My name's Dev Kila. Dev Kila: I'll destroy the entrie temple. *reveals self-destruct button* Taylor, Fireboy, Watergirl, Peggy and Boomer: SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!?!?! Dev Kila: *press self-destruct button* See ya *evil laughs* *disappears with his cape* *The Crystal Temple collapes* Taylor: Oh nooo! *cuts to tacodale streets* *Dev Kila runs away* *fade into the crystal temple* *The Crystal Temple still collapes* Taylor: *grab hammer, smashes glass and grab green diamond* Quick, we better get out of here! *Taylor, Fireboy, Watergirl, Peggy and Boomer runs away* *cuts to museum* Sasha: Taylor, where are you? *Taylor, Fireboy, Watergirl, Peggy and Boomer has escaped from The Forest Temple before the forest temple got destroyed* Sasha: Taylor, Your back! *The forest temple got destroyed, then wall closes* Sasha: Whoa, who are you? Fireboy: I'm fireboy. Watergirl: I'm watergirl. Sasha: OH MY GOD! IS THAT GREEN DIAMOND?! Taylor: Um, yes. Sasha: EVERYONE! LOOK! *snaps the picture, fades into newspaper* *newspaper appears with picture of sasha shocked that taylor is holding green diamond "TAYLOR GOT GREEN DIAMOND AND RESCUED FIREBOY AND WATERGIRL!"* *cuts to outside of museum* Hank: Taylor, i'm sorry that your trying to steal green diamond but you stopped him. Thank you for putting green diamond back to museum. I hope I'll see him when he trys to kidnap him. Taylor: Or he does do bad thing. *Taylor and Hank laughs* Professor Fitz: *holding Fireboy and Watergirl* Thank you for resucing Fireboy and Watergirl, I'll put them in my lab when i'm home. Taylor: No problem. *Professor Fitz leaves while holding Fireboy and Watergirl* Peggy: Well, I couldn't defeat him. at least boomer has defeat him. Boomer: Really? Peggy: Yeah... as for you, Taylor. you're such a hero, man. I think you just put that diamond back to museum and saved them. I think i'm going back to work. Goodbye, Taylor. *leaves* Boomer: Gonna fly away for now! Bye! *fly away with her cape* Taylor: Well, at least I have saved the day. Time for me to go home. Papa Louie: TAYLOR, YOUR LATE! Taylor: ....... *cuts to black screen* Taylor: DANG IT! *cuts to flipline news network on TV* Duke Gotcha: So, he got away from musuem. but at least taylor had to put green diamond back to museum and save fireboy and watergirl before the forest temple was destroyed. they finally escaped the forest temple. Thanks to Taylor. *TV screen off* *cuts to basement of Moe's Lair* The Dynamoe: So... did you kidnapped Fireboy and Watergirl? Dev Kila: Yes, I did. The Dynamoe: Lair! He did rescued them! So no for you... Dev Kila: But- but i destroyed the forest temple. The Dynamoe: Really? Dev Kila: Yes. The Dynamoe: So, what's your next evil plan? Dev Kila: Um.... how about destroying Papa's Pizzeria? The Dynamoe: Well.... I think the story might be over... Dev Kila: What? *"THE END" appears at the bottom* *Dev Kila and The Dynamoe looks down at "THE END" text* Dev Kila: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Dev Kila and The Dynamoe are worried* *fades out* Category:Blog posts